bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Drone Mechanic
Drone Mechanic Drone Mechanics periodically make drones that fly and shoot darts at bloons. I ran out of ideas for a description. Drones automatically track down bloons and shoot darts at close range with one pierce that strip one layer. Produces drones at the same speed as an engineer, and they also have the same lifetime, whilst moving at the speed of an unupgraded heli-pilot. Maxes at three drones, though. Appearance:Looks like a dart monkey with a grey helmet and a grey wrench. Drones look like a mix between a small Heli Pilot and an Engineer turret. Path One Tier One: Faster Production Produces drones 10% faster. Appearance:Wrench is now brown Cost:$150 Tier Two: Shooty Drones Drones shoot 20% faster. Appeance:Drones have red emblems on their cannons Cost:$325 Tier Three: Rapid Creation Produces drones 20% faster. Appearabce:Now holds a hammer in the other hand and helmet is now black Cost:$550 Tier Four: Assistant Manager An extra monkey assistant allows drones to be pumped out 40% faster. Cap for drones is increased to five. Appearance:The main mechanic keeps the same appearance, but a smaller monkey in a black helmet stands besides him. Mechanic becomes slightly smaller to incorperate this. Cost:$3,000 Tier Five: Drone Production Team A collaborative team of engineers makes drones incredibly fast. The cap is 25 drones! Appearance:Adds three more of the smaller monkeys, with the main mechanic in the center. the main mechanic now has a brown aviator jacket. Cost:$30,000 Path Two Tier One:Advanced Motor Drones move a full 75% faster. Appearance:Drones have a large engine on the back Cost:$350 Tier Two:Sharp Projectiles Drone shots get +2 pierce. Appearance:Drone darts appear to be much sharper and have a more hexagonal shape Cost:$450 Tier Three:Sledgehammer The mechanic gains a slow melee attack. Swings his sledgehammer at nearby bloons that can pop infinite bloons and strips two layers. It has very short range, and is very slow. Appearance:His wrench disappears and he now holds a large red sledgehammer Cost:$800 Tier Four:Blunt Hits Extra strong hits smash through four layers and do double damage to ceramics. Appearance:The sledgehammer has a much larger hammer part and the monkey's helmet is replaced with a ushanka Cost:$4,000 Tier Five:Destructive Demolisher Hits do triple damage to M.O.A.B. class bloons and ceramics! They also stun bloons upon hit briefly. Appearance:The sledgehammer is much larger with a spiked tip covered in barbed wire. The mechanic is wearing a blue vest and is wearing grey gloves. Cost:$25,000 Path Three Tier One:Long Distance Tracking Drones have a 20% increased range Appearance:Drones have a blue cannon part. Cost:$325 Tier Two:Double Darts Each drone shoots two darts at a time. Appearance:Adds a second cannon right next to the first one, and pushes the first cannon slightly to the left Cost:$450 Tier Three:Flanker Drones Adds two cannons to the backside of the drones. Appearance:Replicates the prior upgrade by adding two cannons on the other side of the drone Cost:$750 Tier Four:Military-Grade Enhancements Drones drop pineapple bombs on the track and shoot 20% faster. They can also pop lead and frozen, and detects camo. Appearance:The drones are slightly larger and have a red lining on the outside. Darts are red and have grey tags on them. Cost:$3,250 Tier Five:Behemoth Drones Powerful drones shoot out five darts in all directions that home on the target and shoot 25% faster. Drones are now permanent and have a 40% increased range. Appearance:Drones are much bigger and are fully red. They now have a dark purple lining and five purple cannons on all sides. Cost:$35,000 Category:Towers Category:Military Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Towers With No Ability